inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Season 2 Chapter 1: Everybody Sakka Yarou Ze!
From Akuji-san Welcome people to see Season 2 of The Blue Flames you have seen that teams have combine to defeat Team Zero. Now here is the NEW ADVENTURE OF THE BLUE FLAMES! Enjoy :D News I knew that nobody was going to mah own wiki to read it :( so i've write it again in I E wikia Fanon so i hope you will still be at my wiki so...Enjoy :) (I'm not in a good mood now) At Akuji who was practicing with little kids in his holiday Akuji: Yeah nice shot! Kid 1: Thanks, Akuji-sama Akuji: Alright who is next? ????: Uhm i am? Akuji: Alright let's see what you have got ????: Wait must i just shot to the goal without a goalkeeper? Akuji: That's right by the way what's you're name? ????: My name is Kumajiri Hasuka Akuji: Alright let's show you're shot! Kumajiri: Ok! Kumajiri shots the ball and it was a hard one Akuji: Good work! i think that was it! Kids: Thanks, Akuji-sama! Akuji: Well see you later! At that time Akuji wents to his home and take a sleep Haruna: Good night! Akuji: You to Akuji was sleeping and was to late for school Haruna: Akuji wake up! Akuji: Let me sleep.... Haruna: You're to late for you're school silly! Akuji: School?...........OH NO TO LATE FOR SCHOOl! Akuji drew directly on his clothes and ran quickly to school Akuji: Where is my breakfast? Haruna: Here an apple Akuji gets an apple Akuji: Thanks! Haruna: Bye Akuji is running to his school Akuji: Hi Kotoni! Kotoni: Who are you? Akuji: Don't remember me? Kotoni: No sorry Akuji: I think you remember this :This is soooo going on Facebook! Kotoni: No sorry Akuji: Kind of weird? Eeh Aiden! Aiden: Yeah who are you? Akuji: No nothing Aiden walks away Akuji: Still weird Akuji: HEY SERRA! Serra: Yeah what is it? Akuji: Wanna play soccer? Serra: What is soccer Akuji: O_o WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?? Serra: No sorry but what is soccer Akuji: Soccer is the bestest sport in the universe! Serra: No i like athletic much then soccer Akuji: Ok i think Akuji:(Think that everybody lost his memory about soccer) Serra runs to the gym to practice with her atheltic A guy runs and bumps to me Akuji: Aaaaww! My head ????: Are you ok? Akuji: Yeah it's ok ????: Sorry for that Akuji: No it's ok can happend ????: My name is Matsukaze Tenma Akuji: Hi my name is Tsukiakari Akuji nice to meet you Tenma: Nice to meet you to Akuji: Do you know soccer Tenma : Of course i know! Akuji: Everybody lost his memory about soccer Tenma: Yeah We went on a step and we where getting sad Akuji: How can this happend Tenma: Everybody knows about soccer but how can this happend ????: Don't worry you this will happend also with you Tenma&Akuji: Who are you!? ????: My name is Alpha my mission is to erase soccer Akuji: That will never happend! Tenma: You can't do this to us! Alpha: Oh really Alpha was shotting the ball to me and Tenma but we falled off the step Tenma&Akuji: Wha! Alpha was coming to us but the ball was glowing and has teleported us to the past Tenma: Where are we? Akuji: I don't know Alpha: You're in the past Akuji: Wait you're right that's me playing with you Tenma when i and you where saving Sasuke! Alpha: That's correct Tenma: But then a man shots the ball to the wooden pillars to save us Alpha: I gonna erase you're memory about soccer! Alpha blocking the ball that had shot the man who had saved Tenma and Akuji falled down of the pain Tenma : My head! Akuji: Me to its hurting me if i lost the soccer memory i will lose...... Tenma: You will lose Kaguyo to! Akuji: Alpha.....you will never erase my memory! Tenma and Akuji stands up but they still have pain in there head Akuji: You will never erase Kaguyo out of my head! Tenma&Akuji: I love soccer with my hart and i will never lose it! Alpha: Hmph if you really love soccer let's go to the football field Alpha shoots the ball again to them and they where teleported The pain was gone Alpha: Meet my team A team appeared Alpha: Meet protocol OMEGA! Alpha shots both of us Akuji: Damn Tenma: Aw! The team and Alpha where still kicking the ball to us In Akuji's mind Kaguyo: We must do something Akuji: Kaguyo! Akuji becomes Kaguyo mode Akuji Kaguyo steals the ball Akuji Kaguyo:Fire Tornado Akuji Kaguyo shots to Alpha but alpha stops it easily with ONE HAND Akuji Kaguyo: What is this?!? Alpha: Take this! A guy stoles the ball ????: So you will erase soccer huh? Alpha: Who are you? ????: You will see it! Here I hope that you will follow me at IE Wiki KH it means to me a lot if are reading my things here is the link: http:My Own Wikia You're Always Welcome Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames